Dimensional Destruction/Darkest Days
Darkest Days is the Story Mode for Dimensional Destruction. Prologue: The Beginning To Our Problems Chapter 01: Strange Introductions Liana is dancing in the middle of a bright grassy field. Multicoloured flowers surround her, as she continues to spin around. She falls from dizziness, and continues to laugh. She turns to the left, and sees Erisi, and they continue to laugh together. Ryoko pulls her up from the ground, and they spin together in happiness. : Ryoko: I'm so glad to have met you all! I love hanging out with you guys. : Liana: Me too! This place is so pretty. It's great to finally have some peace with my friends. : Erisi: I can drink to that. Suddenly, the coloured flowers begin to turn monochrome. Liana looks around as the beautiful scenery quickly decays. She turns around to Ryoko, who is facing away from her. Liana walks up to her, and turns her around, but all she can see is the face of a demon. ---- Liana wakes up, screaming and breathing heavily. She hastily looks around her room, but it is empty. She gets a glass of water to calm down, and tries to fall asleep again. She tosses and turns in bed, but simply can't fall asleep. Before she realises, it's day time. She goes and sits in the common room of the apartment complex, trying to piece together the meaning of her nightmare. Suddenly, she notices somebody stood next to her with a cup in their hand. : ???: Hey...You look like you've had a rough night. Want some coffee? She looks up, and sees a girl with faint pink hair holding two cups of coffee. She smiles. : Liana: Thank you. Who are you though? : Ryoko: My name is Ryoko. I just moved to this building yesterday, haha. : Liana: Neat! What number? : Ryoko: 8B, it was the only free one! This place is super popular in Ziama. : Liana: No way, you're right across the hall from me. I'm in 8D. I never realised this place was so fought after. I...inherited it after I finished university. : Ryoko: Whoa nice! What did you study? : Liana: Criminology and Forensic Science. They did this exclusive course which focused on both of those, it had a special name but I don't really remember, haha. : Ryoko: Awesome! I did Criminal Law, but it didn't really work out for me in the end, so now I'm looking at doing Beauty Therapy or something along those lines. : Liana: Oh nice, you must be a great analyst to do Criminal Law haha. : Ryoko: That's what my mother always said! She always had high hopes for me and my family. I'm afraid she isn't with us anymore though... : Liana: Oh man, sorry to hear that. Sorry if I've hit a nerve right off the bat... : Ryoko: Oh no, don't worry it's fine. Anyways I must be going, I need to unpack some more boxes. I never realised how much stuff I had before here haha! : Liana: Same here! My apartment has so much stuff, I look like a hoarder. See ya around. : Ryoko: Bye! Ryoko grabs another cup of coffee from the machine, and walks out of the room. Chapter 02: Enlisting Help Liana enters her room after a late night out. She sits down on her sofa, and looks out the window. Suddenly, there is a knock at her door. She walks over confused, but answers it. She opens the door and a girl with purple hair greets her. : ???: Hey...Liana right? : Liana: Who's asking? : Vermilion: My name is Vermilion. I was told to contact you, and I traced this address so I thought it'd be my best lead. We need your help with a new case that has just opened up. : Liana: I'm confused, what does it have to do with me? : Vermilion: Well, nothing directly, but it's a very serious case. I understand you've been a very helpful contributor to the police before? : Liana: Well yeah, but only when it involved my close friends. : Vermilion: Well, this could affect you and your friends if the enemy gets what he wants. We've had problems with a being named Grieve, who is assembling a machine to destroy dimensions. If Grieve gets what he wants, then it could spell disaster for all of us. : Liana: Ugh...I guess I have no choice then. How many troops do we have for this mission? : Vermilion: A lot, actually. If you come with me, I'll introduce you. : Liana: Alright, then. Liana follows Vermilion to her car, and they drive to a new location. Liana and Vermilion enter a corporate building, where lots of agents roam. They enter an elevator and descend down. : Vermilion: So, uh, what's been going on with you recently? : Liana: Not much to say the least. It'll be nice to have some work to do, I suppose. : Vermilion: Sure. They elevator reaches the ground. The door opens, and the pair enter a room where a further five people wait, Erisi, Nicome, Illysia, Ramsay and another girl. : Vermilion: Everybody, here's the final member of this operation. She's called Liana. : Erisi: 'Bout time you showed up. I thought we were gonna be doing this operation without you. : Nicome: Heh, you sure do like the sound of your own voice. We haven't got her to shut up about you since she arrived. : Erisi: Stop being so over dramatic Nic! : Illysia: Somebody's embarrassed! : Erisi: ...I hate you all. : Liana: Can't say I haven't missed you all, haha. : Ryoko: I should've figured you'd be here, Liana! : Liana: Oh hey Ryoko! It'll be nice to get to know you more here. : Ryoko: True! : Ramsay: I mean, formalities are nice and all, but can we have some sort of further explanation on what we're all doing here? : Vermilion: Of course, I'll let Aveira explain. Aveira enters the room. : Aveira: Thanks Vermilion. One of our branches' top subjects, Grieve, has managed to create some sort of new device which can destroy entire dimensions. One of our new programmers managed to hack his computer, hence why we learned this information. The problem is now we need to destroy the device before it causes complete havoc and destruction. : Vermilion: Which is where you guys come in. We need you to infiltrate Grieve's building and destroy his machine. We have other troops that have been informed of this, and should help you at the base. : Illysia: I guess that sounds reasonable. : Nicome: Is there anything we should expect when we arrive there? : Vermilion: Not that we know of. Grieve may have set traps or similar things, but we don't thing they're likely. Grieve is pretty unprotected most of the times we've encountered him. : Liana: Right. Who is meeting us there, then? : Vermilion: They call themselves the Shrine. Their leader is Syron. There's quite a lot of them, so make sure to be sneaky when entering the building, because if Grieve does notice then something will go wrong. : Ryoko: Sounds fair. We should probably get going then. : Aveira: Too true. Me and Vermilion have other business to attend to as you can imagine, but feel free to contact us regarding any new information coming to light. We want to do all we can to make this as easy and simple as possible. The group nods. They leave the room, and enter a car on the way to Grieve's place. Chapter 03: Where It All Went Wrong Syron stands outside a large corporate-looking building. The car pulls up to the building, and the group emerge. : Syron: You took your time. Come on, most of my friends have already gone inside. : Liana: Yeah... They enter the building together, and immediately notice how empty it is. : Ryoko: Weird. : Syron: Yes, it's definitely strange. : Nicome: Surely this is just screaming trouble. : Syron: We'll just have to chance it. They split up to investigate the many rooms in the building. Liana notices a double-door room at the top of a wide staircase, and assumes that's the correct door to Grieve. : Liana: Guys, I think this large door up here is the correct one. : Illysia: I suppose that makes the most sense. Yeah, let's check it. : Ramsay: Right. The group rejoin and rush into the room, and find Grieve tampering with some machine. : Grieve: You're too late. The machine is already complete. Grieve turns around, and notices the amount of people currently standing against him. : Grieve: ...Uh. I wasn't expecting so many people...considering last time I was against a group of three... Vermilion and Aveira enter the room. : Vermilion: Yeah, we learned from our previous mistakes. Grieve inches closer towards a button on the side of the machine. : Syron: Enough of this stupidity. Syron quickly moves over to Grieve, and locks his arms so he can no longer move them freely. : Grieve: You're so funny, Syron. I suppose you can tell me another joke or two? : Syron: Nah, I'm alright. I don't take orders from the liars. : Grieve: You sure? I seem to recall you doing so before... : Syron: I have no idea what you're talking- : Grieve: Who's lying now? : Syron: I'm not lying. : Liana: Syron, what is he getting at? : Grieve: Allow me to present my only evidence. Syron, Anti. Suddenly, Syron's multicoloured appearance becomes darker and more monochrome. The light bulb in the room shatters, and the room is filled with darkness. A machine can be heard starting in the background, as the heroes begin to worry and panic. The room remotely lights up as a portal opens, which Grieve runs into. : Syron: Ack! After him!! Quickly!! Syron charges into the portal with a massive struggle, as well as all the other fighters. Liana approaches the portal last, but is tripped up by an unknown source and falls, winding herself. She suddenly feels very sleepy. : Liana: W-what....the.... : ???: Sush...Focus on sleeping... Liana falls asleep, dazed. Issue 01: Unknown Territory Chapter 04: Lost Memories Liana sleeps on top of a hill. She slowly regains consciousness and notices a body of a girl nearby. She walks to the body, and tries to wake the girl up. : Liana: Hello!? Can you hear me!? : ???: y-yeah...you don't need to be so loud though... : Liana: Oh, sorry...I didn't know if you were dead or just sleeping. : ???: I see. I'm so confused, I can't remember a single thing. : Liana: Hmm...so not even your name then? : ???: Not a thing. However, it seems that something has been written on my arm. She rolls up her sleeve to view the writing more clearly. : ???: Weird. It says, "Parvati"? Does that mean anything to you? : Liana: I can't say it does, sorry. That must be your name. : Parvati: Parvati, heh. I suppose it'll do for now. Suddenly, a bear-looking creature emerges with some troops. : Caoimhe: Parvati, Liana, it's time for you guys to meet your bitter end. : Parvati: This is weird, why do you look familiar... : Liana: We're not going down without a fight. Prepare yourself! : Caoimhe: Bring it on. ---- MAP 01: CHERRY BLOSSOM HILL BOSS: CAOIMHE After Caoimhe retreats in defeat, Liana and Parvati regroup. : Liana: So what was that about? Did you recognise them? : Parvati: I feel like I do recognise them...hmm. Nope, I still can't put my finger on it. I guess I have other things to worry about anyway. : Liana: Yeah that's true. We should try to find some of my friends, and then we can work on restoring your memories. : Parvati: Sounds like a plan. I hope we don't run into more trouble before we meet them... Chapter 05: Seeking Help Liana and Parvati arrive at a small rural town. They begin to ask around the village. : Liana: Hello there, we were travelling through the area and were curious if any out of the ordinary people came through here? : Villager: Why hello, and yes we have seen a pair. They were looking around for some ice as one of them had a headache. I believe you should check around the village hospital. : Liana: Thanks for the help! : Villager: No problem, dear. Liana and Parvati walk over to the hospital compound, and notice two people sat outside with a bag of ice. : Sovereign: Bleak you always pick the worst times to come down with something. : Bleak: Please, not so loud. My head is killing me. : Liana: Having a bad time? : Sovereign: Yeah, Bleak's come down with some sort of temperature, which is the worst thing we could've hoped for right now. Who are you anyways? : Liana: I'm Liana, you guys were in the Shrine right? : Bleak: Oh yeah, you were with the new recruits. I guess that's how you're in this mess as well. : Sovereign: We've been anticipating an attack from some random enemy since we've arrived here, so it's somewhat comforting to know we're not alone in this situation. By the way, who's that next to you? I believe we haven't met. : Parvati: Oh me? I'm Parvati. I'm not sure what's going on either, I just woke up with Liana and I have no memories whatsoever. : Bleak: Strange. But I'm not exactly in the position to turn down help. : Parvati: What's wrong? You feeling sick? : Bleak: A little, yeah. I woke up with a massive headache. : Parvati: Hmm. The best bet might be to take your mind off it if possible... Suddenly, the bear-like creature from earlier and another girl enter the village. : Parvati: Like that. The band of four run to the compound at the front of the village, near the entrance. : Liana: You again. : Caoimhe: You have a strange tendancy to turn up everywhere I am, don't you... : Parvati: I still don't know who you are, but we'll just beat you all over again. : Caoimhe: That's so ironic. I suppose you'll remember sometime soon. Until then, it's time me and my friend here but an end to this. : Zara: Yeah, you guys may not be such a big threat now, but we can't afford you to slip under the radar. : Bleak: I'd like to see you try. We'll absolutely crush you. : Zara: I look forward to it, shame it'll never happen. ---- MAP 02: RURAL VILLAGE BOSS: CAOIMHE & ZARA ---- : Liana: We want some answers. : Zara: Ugh...You have some nerve! Most people's lives consist of searching for answers, you on the other hand haven't even began to scratch the surface. : Sovereign: Were you involved in Grieve's plan? : Zara: Grieve? I thought he was dead. Lmao, he has a habit of being inconvenient. Anyway I'd love to stay and chat, but we have other business to attend to. : Bleak: Morons. Get lost. Zara and Caoimhe leave swiftly. : Bleak: I'm sick of the sight of them already. Our best option is to try and find everyone, and then launch an attack on whoever their leader is. : Sovereign: It's not that simple, it never is. But I agree with your first statement, we should definitely leave here and look around elsewhere. : Parvati: Sounds reasonable. Where should we look? : Bleak: I recall seeing a pier near here, to the west. We could look there. : Liana: We have no other options, aside from trekking through immeasurable lands. It's our best bet. : Bleak: Then lets get a move on. The group head over to the pier in hopes of seeing more lost friends. Chapter 06: Cave Pressures Meanwhile, elsewhere from the group of heroes. Tiffany is asleep, chained to a work table. She wakes up, and immediately tries to shake loose from the shackles. She hears somebody walk closer towards her, in the darkly lit room, and tries to stay still. A man in a lab coat enters the room, and walks over to her to examine her. : ???: Looks like somebody woke up! : Tiffany: Ugh. I feel like I've been dragged through a bush backwards. I'd ask you to explain what's going on here but I'm pretty sure that isn't your best interest. : ???: Sharper than you let on, that must be your exclusive trait. Thanks for the note. : Tiffany: Welcome, as ever. Can you at least tell me who you are? : ???: I wish I could, but, as you mentioned previously, that isn't in my best interest. I suppose for now, you can call me North. : Tiffany: Alright North, since this seems to be pretty chilled and laidback, why am I shackled down on this table for? : North: Because I can't be bothered with pointless chasing only to end in your escape. This is a lot easier on my half, as you can imagine. : Tiffany: I guess that's justified enough. What business do you have with me? We've never met previously whatsoever. : North: We have met, just indirectly. I've grown quite tired of this questioning, you should get some more sleep anyway, it's late. North leaves the room, and turns off the dim light, as Tiffany is left to somehow drift off to sleep. ---- Meanwhile, another troupe of heroes are trying to figure everything out for themselves... : Aloe: I'm still confused, what did you say your name was again? : Dailos: It's Dailos. Day-lohs. Try saying it again. : Aloe: Okay, uh...Dailos. Is that right? : Dailos: Yes, thank God. I've never met anyone who found my name as complicated as you have. : Aiden: Right, now that we have this figured out, can we try and move forward? : Aloe: Yeah, of course, sorry... : Aiden: It's fine. I'm surprised you're not more worried to be frank, you seem very young. : Aloe: I'm 16! I can handle myself. : Aiden: Whatever you say, pal. Nontheless, what are we going to do. : Dailos: Find the nearest town? : Aloe: Yeah! Good idea, Die-loss. Dailos rolls her eyes, before slapping Aloe gently on the forehead. : Aloe: Ow! : Aiden: Settle down. I suppose we'll try and find some place to eat. : Dailos: Awesome, let's move it. After some time of travelling, they reach a small rural village. The village is at the base of a rather large mountain, however it has no threat to those living near the base. : Dailos: This place seems eerily familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. They are greeted by a village elder. : Elder: Welcome to our village. The elder pauses for a moment, closing their eyes. They then open them again and smile. : Elder: You possess no threat to us, so you may enter further. However, you seem familiar. Have you possibly been here before, young one? : Dailos: Me? I'm not too sure myself. This place does ring some bells. Maybe I'll be able to figure it out when I see more of this village. : Elder: Very well. You should visit our holy cave near the base of the mountain. It has been told to possess answers for those looking for them. : Dailos: Nice, I will. Thanks. Dailos is restless to visit the cave, so the group move to the cave as their next destination. They enter the cave, which is way more open than they expected. They notice somebody standing near a mural at the back of the cave, and approach. : Dailos: Does this mural mean something to you? : ???: Yes. Rumour has it my great grandfather designed it, but I only just found out about it recently. : Dailos: That's amazing. You must feel quite proud of him. : ???: Yeah, in a way. It's hard to appreciate something you don't understand, at least for me. I'm Aaliyah, by the way. : Aiden: Hello there. : Aaliyah: Wait a minute. Something seems off. Suddenly, some wind can be felt. A ninja falls from the top of the roof, trying to attack Aloe, however, a shadow appears and deflects the attack. : ???: Blur! Control your anger! : Blur: Agent Shadow, we meet again. What do you want this time? : Shadow: You keep attacking random people, especially people of importance. You need to stop. : Blur: What will you do about it? Just follow me and protect anyone and everyone? : Shadow: Whatever it takes. : Aloe: Uh, I think we have bigger problems entering the cave right now... Near the entrance, three people enter with a small army. : Zvette: We have them cornered! : Zxene: That we do! I've never been so excited! : Zwei: Shush you two, we need to finish the job first. : Zvette: Of course! Advance! : Dailos: Shit, well, prepare for a fight! ---- MAP 03: CAVE OF TRIALS BOSS: ZVETTE, ZXENE & ZWEI Before the battle truly ended, a girl enters the cave. : ???: Oi, morons! Time to leave, there's more important business to attend to. Leave the pipsqueaks to deal with whatever personal mysteries they're trying to solve. We can plan this better next time and do a whole lot better. : Zwei: Of course! Let's get going. In what seems like an instant, they all leave the cave. : Aaliyah: Thanks for saving me. I couldn't imagine what would've happened if you guys hadn't turned up. : Aloe: No problem, miss. : Dailos: Yeah, it wasn't that taxing. Anyways though, what do you know about this town and the mural? : Aaliyah: As you can expect, not much. I was alerted by this strange messenger that my family was related to this town and mural. So, with nothing better to do, I decided to come here and look. However, I haven't been here long because something weird happened. : Dailos: Something weird? : Aaliyah: Yeah, it was as if I had been moved to another part of the world. : Aiden: You must've suffered from Grieve's antics as well. Shadow hears the word Grieve and immediately joins in the conversation, ignoring Blur. : Shadow: Grieve!? I'm so fed up with dealing with whatever impulsive shit that idiot carries out. : Blur: Oh yeah, because you do everything by yourself. Last time I recall it was some scientist that beat you to the punch. : Shadow: I have no idea what you're talking about...but anyway, yeah we need to track him and kill him. : Dailos: That's way too impulsive. We need to learn about what he's done first before we end him. : Shadow: I guess this is where we will disagree. He has caused way too much damage and chaos to just be reasoned with. You do whatever you're gonna do, I'm finding him for myself. : Blur: I'll go with you too. : Shadow: Fine, but if you're a pain then I'm ditching you. The pair disappear into the shadows. : Aloe: ...Uh, right. Our next move? : Dailos: Honestly, I haven't got any ideas. Rest up in this village sounds like a good approach to me, though. : Aaliyah: Haha. Mind if I join you all? : Aloe: Not at all! The group leave the cave. However, upon leaving, a small message can be seen being carved into the mural, however, it is in some unknown language. Interlude: Roze's are Redd... To be published. Chapter 07: Blood Is Thicker Than Water Charity wakes up inside a bed. The room she is in is dark and dingy, looking quite old and dirty in all corners. She steps out of the bed, and a floorboard underneath her immediately creaks. She walks into the hallway, and down the stairs with caution, handling her gun in her right hand. She leans against the wall on the staircase, and looks over her shoulder to see somebody stirring a pot of something. She bursts from the stairs and aims the gun directly at them. : Charity: Hey! Freak, what do you think you're doing? : ???: Charity, Charity, Charity. As predictable as ever. : Charity: I don't even know who you are, so you shouldn't know me. : ???: Oh don't worry, I wasn't expecting you to remember. I've had quite the make over since then... : Charity: Wait a second, that voice. It is familiar... : Violet: Good, you're learning. It's Violet, dumbass! Violet lunges and throws the pot directly at Charity. A series of quick time events progress here, until Violet overpowers you on the last one. Violet leans over Charity with a knife in her hand, looking crazed. Suddenly, the door is busted and somebody emerges. : Erisi: Don't you dare hurt her! Erisi runs up to Violet and kicks her off Charity. Erisi grabs Charity, and pulls her closer to the door. Erisi draws her sword as Violet begins to transform into her corrupted form. : Erisi: Charity, you need to run! She's become a lot more powerful since- : Charity: You don't know me, and I don't know you, but I am as sure as hell not running away from this demon again. Let's just kill the bitch already. ---- MAP 04: THE LOST CABIN BOSS: VIOLET After defeat, Violet returns to her normal self. Charity runs at her, and attempts to kick her hard in the jaw, but Violet clicks her fingers at the exact split second and disappears into thin air, leaving a note in a pile of ash. : Charity: I am so fed up of all these games. I'm half tempted to just rip up this thing. : Erisi: That's not in our best interest. May as well read it and find out where we're off next. : Charity: We? Sorry, but I work alone. : Erisi: Oh I see, yet, if that were the case just then, I'm pretty sure you would've ended up dead. : Charity: Ugh, you're one of those people. Wait for the perfect opportunity to prove a point and execute it to your advantage. I can tell this "partnership" is destined to fail. : Erisi: Well, we can give it a go. Anyway, let's open this thing. Erisi opens the letter, and skims through it pretty quickly. : Erisi: It's actually quite simple without the drivel. Apparently there's an abandoned mine close to here, which I'm assuming is where we should go next. : Charity: Considering we nearly died shouldn't we have reinforcements? : Erisi: Maybe I mistook you for somebody who does rely on others...my mistake. : Charity: Alright, fine! Let's go to the mine. ---- Meanwhile, Liana, Parvati and the others reach the pier. They notice two people at the end of the pier, looking into the water. : Liana: Hello? Who are you two? The pair turn, startled. : Nicome: Heh, of course you wouldn't remember me. : Sovereign: Oh yes, you're Nicome. : Liana: What are you two doing here? Following the same lead? : Nicome: Lead? Nah, you know I'm not that big on stalking people. Oh, by the way, this is Gecko. She doesn't really talk much. Gecko smiles faintly and nods. : Bleak: We were given the impression something important would be here. I guess not. : Parvati: Quite frankly, I wouldn't be too fast to gain that opinion... Suddenly, a girl appears. : ???: We finally meet, Liana. : Liana: I'd be sarcastic right now but I honestly have no idea what's going on. : ???: Aren't you adorable, it's a shame I couldn't be around near the beginning... : Liana: What are you talking about? The girl notices Parvati, and pauses. : ???: Um, right...well, Liana, you've probably already guessed, but I'm not here for formalities. We need you gone, and there are only a selective few who can pull it off, including me. She suddenly begins to gain a surge of power, and turns blacker than before. She grows quite significantly in size, too. : ???: CLIMAX. I WILL CRUSH THEM ALL. : Parvati: We can't possibly defeat this monster, we have to run! : Bleak: Agreed! We need to leave, and fast. : Nicome: Come, dive into the water! : Liana: Yeah, good idea! As the girl's anger escalates, the group jump into the water and swim quite far underground. After swimming for a few minutes, they finally manage to reach a cove under the water with air. : Nicome: Is everyone alright? : Liana: Yeah, I think so. It appears we're missing someone, though. : Sovereign: Oh weird, that girl that was with you is gone. : Nicome: Didn't she follow us? : Parvati: I didn't see her... : Liana: Oh shit, should we go back? : Nicome: Nah, I have faith in her. She's a very good fighter. : Liana: So be it. : Parvati: I'm still pretty shaken after that...what just happened with that girl? : Bleak: Honestly, I have no idea. But I reckon we should find out before we try fighting her again. Suddenly, another girl manages to make it to the cove. : Ashanti: I'm so glad I found some familiar faces, hehe. : Bleak: Oh, Ashanti, hi... : Ashanti: Bleak! It's been time. : Sovereign: What're you doing here? : Ashanti: I heard you guys when that girl was becoming deformed, so I followed you here. I think I might know something about this whole thing too... : Liana: Hmm? : Ashanti: There's this holy cave in a rural village near here, I've been told it provides truth. It will hopefully hold some truths for us too. : Liana: Sounds fair. We'll head out in the morning and rest up here for the night. I'm exhausted. : Bleak: Good call. Goodnight everybody. The group head off to sleep, gearing up for the events following them from now on. Chapter 08: Doubtful Deities The group wake up, and immediately begin to discuss how the day will work. : Bleak: Morning. How's everyone feeling? : Parvati: Nervous, to say the least. : Bleak: It's alright. We will have more answers by nightfall tonight. : Liana: Definitely. : Ashanti: So, we'll be exploring the cave today? : Nicome: Yeah. : Sovereign: Let's get a move on then, we have no idea what we could delve into after today, and I've never been more excited in my life! : Bleak: Heh, always optimistic you are. They leave the cove, and head to the cave. After quite a while of walking, they manage to make it to the small village. Liana points at an opening near the mountain, and they head over there. They enter the cave, and immediately notice that a battle took place sometime ago inside it. They notice the mural, and approach it. : Ashanti: Yes, I think this is what the cave is known for. Apparently this mural has relevance for everybody on it somehow, through interpretations of the drawings. : Liana: Interesting. : Bleak: Hey, it looks like something's been edged in near the bottom corner, but it's really hard to make it out. : Sovereign: I'll try reading it. Hmm, "Aru-" is all I can make out. Suddenly, a cough can be heard from the other half of the cave. The group turn around and it's the girl from the previous day. : ???: Well, well. We meet again. : Liana: Stay back, we don't have time for you today. : ???: Hmm, I was never informed of you being foolish and underestimating others...better add that to the portfolio. : Nicome: If you've come to fight us again, you can forget it. : ???: Oh I can, can I? Will you all just kill yourselves if that's the case? : Nicome: Just leave us alone. : ???: No can do! Suddenly, the girl is smacked with a staff, before a blinding light fills the cave. The light fades and a purple haired girl is revealed. : Raina: Sovereign, Bleak. It's been some time. : Ashanti: Heyyy Raina!! : Raina: Oh, and Ashanti. The girl stands back up, and becomes more angry. : ???: I'm tired of this. She starts to turn darker and monochrome once again, before growing in size. : Aruna: MY NAME IS ARUNA. I'M SICK AND TIRED OF MAGGOTS SUCH AS YOURSELVES THINKING YOU CAN BEST ME BY ESCAPING OR OTHER DUMB SHIT. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO MEET YOUR DOOM, AT THE HANDS OF THE DEITY OF COMMUNICATION. : Parvati: *mumbling* Hang on a minute... ---- MAP 05: CAVE OF TRUTH BOSS: ARUNA ---- : Aruna: ...I guess I'm the mug here. Thankfully, it only gets harder from here. You bastards wanted to start a war? It's fucking began. Aruna clicks her fingers, and disappears into thin air, leaving a pile of ash. : Ashanti: Well shit. : Bleak: We had to do it, there's clearly something bigger we're all involved in. : Liana: Hey, Parvati, you seemed distracted. Is everything alright? : Parvati: Yeah...I'm just very, very overwhelmed. : Liana: Don't worry, this'll become easier. : Parvati: Yeah...I hope so. : Nicome: It's interesting what she said though... : Bleak: About what? : Nicome: She said she's the Deity of Communication. I've only ever heard about this one person with that talent but they looked nothing like. Another thing, if she's a deity then why is she even here? : Bleak: *sigh* I guess we created more questions here than answers. : Sovereign: It's fine though, more puzzles to solve. What do you know about this person, Nicome? : Nicome: Very little. It's safe to presume a lot of information about her has been kept secret from everyone possible. All I know is her hair and face, but they looked pretty different there. : Bleak: Very strange. Out of nowhere, Gecko enters the cave with a book and runs immediately over to the group. She passes the book to Nicome, and he opens it. She flicks through the pages of the old book until she finds one half ripped, with six people on it. : Nicome: No way. Gecko you're actually amazing. : Ashanti: Dudes, what does the book say??? : Nicome: It shows pictures of six people, one of them appears to be Aruna. : Liana: That's an amazing find, Gecko! It can be presumed that the other five are probably working with her, right? : Nicome: Almost definitely. Wouldn't have the slightest idea where to find them, though. : Raina: Maybe we should go do some research at a library or something. We may be able to find some leads for them. What is the next one's name? : Nicome: Another girl, Freia Newton. : Raina: That's as good as a lead we have right now. Let's find whatever information we can. Chapter 09: Hell's Kitchen The group find a local library, and begin to search rapidly for any information on Freia Newton. The library is pretty quiet, except for a librarian who is organising books. : Nicome: Anyone found anything yet? : Ashanti: Nah mate, she doesn't have a Wikipedia page. : Nicome: Well try and be helpful elsewhere, make us some coffee or something. : Ashanti: Now that, I'm good at. : Liana: I'm gonna ask the Librarian and see if she has any old books similar to this one. Liana walks over to the Librarian's desk. : Liana: Excuse me? Do you happen to have any books regarding a girl named Freia Newton? : Librarian: I don't think so, but let me check our database. The librarian checks the database on the computer. : Librarian: I'm sorry, we don't have any books about that individual. : Liana: Oh, okay. : Librarian: However, we do have a collection of unsorted books in the back which you can check. Usually there's only this one girl who checks the unsorted books, but I haven't seen her in a while. There may be something of use to you back there. : Liana: Okay, thanks! Liana, Parvati and Bleak check out the books in the back. : Parvati: There's so much impressive literature back here, I'm thinking about checking out some of these for myself. : Bleak: Focus, we need to find relative materials. : Parvati: Okay, sorry... Bleak picks up a book which has Aruna on the cover. : Bleak: Finally, a breakthrough. Looks like this book is about Aruna. The three read the book. : Bleak: "Thanks to everyone who helped me along the way, but I have to do this for myself. I need to prove my strength, and the tournament seems like the perfect opportunity to do it. If I never come back, make sure anyone involved with my death suffers a terrible fate. I leave this collection of thoughts and essays to my mother, and I hope she receives it in good will." : Parvati: I honestly have no idea what she's talking about. A tournament, though? That raises some questions. : Liana: A life or death tournament by the sounds of it. This is so strange, it seems really out of character for someone like her. I guess we best show this to Nicome. : Bleak: Yeah we'll see what he makes of it. They leave the back room, and give the book over to Nicome. He reads the book pretty quickly. : Nicome: Nice find, but this doesn't really help us at all. However, it does answer something. : Liana: Go on? : Nicome: I had a feeling that she was involved in some sort of tournament, due to her disappearance for so long. On another note, we found out that Friea has a restaurant not far from here, so we best go explore that place. : Parvati: Awesome! They leave the Library, and after some time they discover Freia's Kitchen, a restaurant on the other side of the town. They immediately enter the Kitchen, and are greeted by a cheery girl. : Freia: Hello, and welcome to Freia's Kitchen! Table for eight, I presume? : Nicome: Afraid not, we're just here to ask you a couple of questions. : Freia: Uh-oh. I know why you're here. : Ashanti: Dammit, she knows we're here to fight her! : Freia: Oh, I assumed you were the health inspectors. Good thing my restaurant is now closed then, because I've had enough of people like you tampering with the plans of those greater than yourselves. : Bleak: For god sake Ashanti. : Ashanti: Sorry guys! With precise timing, Raina smacks Freia in the jaw with her staff, sending her flying over the restaurant. : Freia: You have some good timing skills, Raina. Bring it on! Freia suddenly becomes darker and monochrome, like Aruna previously. She grows a little in size, too. : Freia: DEITY OF CONFECTIONERY, FREIA NEWTON. TIME TO BAKE YOU ALL TO PERFECTION, IN THIS CASE, DEATH. ---- MAP 06: FREIA'S KITCHEN BOSS: FREIA ---- : Freia: I'll be informing the others about this. Thanks for destroying my restaurant, by the way. Aruna was right about you guys... Freia snaps her fingers and disappears. : Bleak: This didn't solve anything... : Liana: That's true, we haven't learned anything new really. Aside from their definitely being other people like them two involved in all this. : Nicome: Yeah, our best bet is to just rest up and hope that something new develops soon. : Ashanti: Love it, I'm shattered! See y'all tomorrow! Chapter 10 To be written. Parties Here is a log of all the bands of people in the game, when you play as them, and when people join them. This may be removed later on if it takes up too much space without being relevant enough. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Update Log Trivia *Darkest Days is going to (hopefully) be the first finished transcript for a Fantendo title by Solarrion. **If you don't include the kinda bad movie Melting. *The title, Darkest Days, was taken from a cancelled Advance Wars project. Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Dimensional Destruction Category:Ziama Prime